


Turnabout is Fair Role Play

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry agrees to act out one of Severus's fantasies. He soon finds out what black stockings REALLY do for his lover. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a masturbation fest. Unfortunately the group was deleted before I got a chance to post. So I'm left with a fic that has no home.

“I look like a ponce.”

“You look incredible.”

“I feel like an idiot.”

“But you’re gorgeous with that blush on your cheeks.”

As if on cue, Harry Potter’s face turned an intense shade of red. He spun around to face the mirror once more and sent skirts flying.

The dress was a deep emerald affair. A black corset threaded with hints of silver gave the illusion of breasts and curved Harry’s slim waist into an hourglass figure. The skirt fell to mid-calf with black lace edging the seam. Matching lace fanned from the bell shaped sleeves, making Harry’s delicate fingers look long and graceful. Knee-high black stockings, complete with little green bows and black lace at the knee, left a healthy expanse of thigh exposed. His feet were strapped into patent black Mary Janes. He wasn’t talented enough to walk in high heels.

“I can’t believe I let you truss me up like this.”

Severus Snape slid his arms around his lover of six years, resting his chin on the disgruntled young man’s shoulder. “It’s not any worse than your fantasy.” In a high falsetto he mimicked, “Oh, Professor! Spank me harder!”

“The ruler was your idea,” Harry answered, glaring over the rim of his glasses.

“But you liked it,” Severus replied, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry gave in, rolling his neck to the side, to allow Severus better access. The older man took the cue and licked a wet trail down the newly exposed flesh. He worried against the large vein he found there just before biting down gently.

“Ouch!” Harry jerked away from the other man. He brought a hand up to rub at the mark. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

Pulling his arms away from the smaller boy, Severus gave him a light tap on the bottom. “This is my fantasy, remember? What I say goes.”

“Within reason,” Harry answered, glowering. He crossed his arms over his chest, but the look made him seem all the more feminine. Severus grinned at his attempt over his head in the mirror. The taunt made Harry glare even harder.

“How about I just leave the room and walk back in. You might as well get in character because you’re not getting out of this.”

With a great sweep of his robes, Severus turned and left Harry to contemplate his situation in the mirror.

A minute later, the door slammed shut and Severus returned, a different air about him.

“Mr. Potter!” he barked.

Harry whirled around, frightened. He twisted his fingers in the fabric of his skirt, a blush creeping down his face and chest.

“Yes sir?” he answered meekly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Severus’ lip curled into a sneer. He stalked forward. Painfully slow, he made a circle around Harry, taking in the sight the way a hawk would eye its prey. Harry shivered slightly underneath the intense gaze.

“When in Merlin’s name are you wearing, Potter?” Severus’ voice was deadly calm. The tone sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“It’s a dress, Sir,” Harry answered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“A dress.”

With a laugh that sounded very much like a bark, Severus ran a long pale finger down the lacings of Harry’s back. He twisted his fingers in the lacings before jerking the boy back against his tall frame.

“Are you a woman, Potter?”

“No, Sir,” Harry replied in a small voice. His frame was trembling underneath Severus’ fingers.

“Then why,” another hand wound itself around Harry’s front, stroking the silver threading in the corset, “are you wearing a dress?”

“It turns me on.” The reply was almost so quiet, Severus couldn’t even hear it.

In that instant, Harry didn’t have time to take a breath before he was pulled down into a chair that appeared out of nowhere in Severus’ lap. He struggled futilely, trying to free himself from the arms around his waist. Severus’ apparent arousal was pressing itself into Harry’s lower back.

 

“Please, Sir,” he whimpered, twisting against his lover’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Severus hissed against his neck. He slid a hand up underneath the skirt, past the black stockings. His hand came to rest on the firm bulge encased in soft silk knickers. “You’re a slut, Potter,” he grinned against the boy’s ear. “Why would you be wearing a woman’s knickers?”

“It’s my first time,” Harry gasped.

The hand underneath his skirts stilled.

“Brilliant,” Severus growled.

A sharp smack to the side of his face stilled Harry’s movement. “Stay still or I will have to hurt you.”

Harry sat panting heavily like a trapped rabbit as Severus summoned the tube of lubricant they kept on the bedside table. He held the tube between his teeth while working both hands underneath the skirts to remove the offending undergarments.

When the knickers were free, Severus tossed them carelessly to the floor. “You won’t be needing these anymore.” He lifted Harry with one hand and pulled the skirts out from beneath him with the other. Harry hissed lightly as his warm backside came in contact with the harsh wool of Severus’ trousers.

Severus wasted no time slicking his fingers up with lubricant. He reached underneath Harry’s body and slipped one, then two fingers up into Harry’s tight channel. The two groaned together at the feeling. He slid his fingers out and back in. Deeper. A shock ran through Harry’s body as Severus’ fingers grazed the tight bundle of nerves inside his body.

“I want you to ride my fingers,” Severus growled, taking Harry’s hips in his hands. Biting his lips, Harry tilted his head back on Severus’ shoulder to steady himself. He braced a hand on the chair on either side of Severus’ legs. Using his Quidditch-earned strength, he raised himself up until just the tips of Severus’ fingers were still within in his body before allowing himself to slide back down.

Harry groaned, clenching his teeth together. He drew himself up and sat back down. Every stroke became faster, the movement deeper. Severus angled the slim hips to hit that spot inside of Harry’s body. Just- there. Harry threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure.

With Harry doing the work, Severus lifted the front of Harry’s skirt to wrap his hands around the hard prick he found there. Harry whimpered in pleasure as his own cock was stroked. He clenched himself around Severus’ fingers in time to the strokes on his cock.

Severus bit down on Harry’s shoulder. “Come for me, Harry,” he whispered.

A final cry and Harry came, spilling himself over Severus’ hand and his black stockings. They lay sated in each others arms, riding out the last waves of orgasmic bliss.

“Wow,” Harry whispered, turning his head towards his lover for a kiss.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to melt against Harry’s mouth.

“You came, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Severus answered, placing a firm kiss on Harry’s lips. An explanation was unnecessary. They both knew the answer.


End file.
